The Vow
by liegelady
Summary: "I vow to fiercely love you and only you eternally. To always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands. I vow to fight all obstacles and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find a way back to each other." The vow he once failed to promise to the one he loves the most was the vow he determined to fulfill at all cost. Kaname/OC
1. Character Check

**Disclaimer: I only own Cecelia and my OC's. The rest belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

Name: Cecelia Lafielle

Age: 16,000 years old (Story: 18 years old)

Height: 180 cm (5'10")

Race: Royal Pureblood/The Chosen One/Queen Vampire

Appearance: Wavy, platinum blonde hair that goes up to her waist and light golden amber, almond shaped eyes. She appears to have a perfect, thin, hourglass body like a Goddess with perfect curves on the right places. **(I know it's too much but I wanted her to be that way)**

Personality: Unlike Kaname, she's kind, fun, caring, sweet, very sarcastic and loving towards both human and vampires except towards Yuki. She's just playing nice to her. She can be really mean, heartless without a bit of emotion, sadistic and indifferent when she's provoked by something or someone. Her personality changes depending on the person she's with. She's also considered as bipolar and sometimes childish.

Relationship: Kaname used to be her only best friend and past lover.

Abilities:

-Extreme level specialty power (elements, etc. with broad application, responding to her will)

-Mind Compulsion, (Mental control over humans and vampires, whether they can be higher or lower in rank.) Telepathy, Empathy and Telekinesis.

-Can tell someone's names, history, personality, abilities, thoughts, etc, by just one look in their eyes. But it can apply only if she wants to.

-Healing Touch

-Fertile Blood (can create new vampires, stabilize them and their blood can give extraordinary power to human servants or other vampires who drink it.)

-Physically faster, stronger and resistant to injury than a normal pureblood.

-Extreme regeneration.

-Superhuman senses.

-Immunity to normal poisons and human diseases.

-Can pulverized an individual through mind or make them suffer in excruciating pain.

-High resistant to sunlight

-Low need for blood

-Shape shifting

-Familiar Summoning

-Immortality (Cannot be killed by anyone or anything)

Familiars: The elemental deities are under her summoning. Only her, has the ability to do this, other usually takes form of an animal. To summon them, she has to concentrate on an element (or two) before they could appear. The deities can also appear without Cecelia to summon them.

-Aeolus (God of Air and Winds)

-Habaek (God of Water and Seas)

-Terro (God of Earth and Nature)

-Keahi (God of Fire and Chaos)

-Raiden (God of Thunder and Storm)

History: Before Kaname met the Hooded Woman, resurrected by Rido Kuran and became Yuki's elder brother and fiancée, there was Cecelia. The ancestors of the vampire race were the 10 pureblood families; Lafielle, Kuran, Walter, Hiou, Hanadagi, Touma, Ealdwin, Shirabuki, Ouri and Shouto, but the main family of them all was the Lafielle clan.

The Lafielle clan originally started in Italy. Born royalty and a child prodigy, Cecelia was chosen by the 10 families to be the hostess of the 5 elemental Gods. Her mother, Helena, the vampire Queen, did not like the idea and decided to go against the other pureblood families to protect her only child.

To some, being the hostess/host was a gift but to Helena, it was more like damned curse that will cause huge burden to Cecelia.

Since the Kuran family was the closest ally to the Lafielle, Kaname and Cecelia became very close friends that would soon bloom into an affair. Afraid that Cecelia might reject him, Kaname kept it to himself and continue to love Cecelia secretly. Soon after, Cecelia figured out that they had mutual feelings and then, their relationship began.

On the night of the Crescent Moon, the ritual began, unknowingly to Helena, Cecelia and Kaname. No one thought that night would also cause the extinction of the Lafielle clan.

Cecelia was having fun with Kaname the night before the felony occurred. While she was gone, Charles, the vampire King and a father to Cecelia, went into Helena's chamber and asked her o have some serious talk. Charles discussed about the ritual will about to begin. Helena resisted and became really mad but before she could do something, Charles ripped out her heart straight away from her chest. Charles was crying at the process as he cradled Helena's lifeless body on his arms, but for the sake of his child, he needed to do this.

On Cecelia's way back home, accompanied by Kaname, she sensed her mother's blood and quickly ran up to her chamber, revealing her dead mother. Extreme and burning hatred filled up Cecelia's heart. She threw herself beside her mother's dispersing body and then shattered like a glass as she mourned for her.

Suddenly, both Cecelia and Kaname fell unconsciously on the floor. Then Charles appeared with a priest, he casted a spell which caused them to sleep. The priest carried Kaname's body back to the Kuran manor and Charles carried Cecelia's to a room where the ritual would be held.

All the Head of the Pureblood families were there, for their blood was also needed to begin with. Although, this idea was against Charles' will, he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

When the ritual started and the priest was chanting the spell, Cecelia's wheat colored hair started to change color into a lighter shade. It was almost like a platinum blonde. Right after the ritual finished, all Pureblood Heads felt the immense energy that's coming from her.

Charles was the first one to stand up and went up to Cecelia to check if his daughter was okay. Then the moment Charles got a contact with her skin, Cecelia's eyes abruptly opened wide. She grasped her father's arms and stared into his purple ones with her set of new colored ones.

Because she already possessed the power of the elemental gods, she had acquired different kinds of abilities and one of it was seeing a person's history through eye contact. Cecelia saw what happened to her mother and in a matter of minutes, she got out of control of her powers that was also brought by her anger and sorrow. She eliminated all individuals that were inside the hall, including her father.

Now that all the Pureblood Heads were dead, no one could stop her from being so powerful. The annihilation of the Lafielle clan started after the massacre inside the ritual hall because she believed that their clan, especially her father, was the reason of her mother's death for they did nothing about it.

Later, she went to the Kuran residence to look after Kaname before she would leave. Kaname was so confused because of Cecelia's appearance but also the amount of energy from her, he thought it was too powerful even more than his father's. She didn't say a word of what happened.

Cecelia planted a kiss on Kaname's head and before she could say farewell to him, he fell unconscious to the floor. Cecelia erased some of Kaname's memories and then she bid goodbye. _(Background song: Together Again by Evanescence)_

The whereabouts of Cecelia was currently unknown, until now...


	2. Good to be Back

**Warning: Some 'foul' language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does!**

What a beautiful day! The sun is shining, birds are happily chirping and I...shit! My sneakers bar! I forgot to bring 'em! NEVER MIND!

The fresh scent from the surroundings infiltrated my nose. It's really good to be back. That's right. The Queen has finally returned! One more thing, I almost forgot about Kaname. Wonder what he's doing right now. Surprising him would be a cliché.

He thought that I was dead which upheld that he can be stupid sometimes. I do retrospect explaining to him why I can't be killed by anything or anyone.

Facts are proven, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!

Okay, you're probably wondering my current state of liberty right now. I was two steps behind the gates of Cross Academy. The gates dramatically opened up. Here's my cue. _(Background song: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse)_

I dragged my dress higher, mindful not to trip on it. Why did I ever wear this at the first place? It was annoying the shit out of me. The hem of my long black cloak hardly brushed against the concrete.

A bee passed by in front of me, distracting my dramatic entry. Well, that was...random. I gaped upon the building, pertaining to my thoughts on how I should get an access.

Damn, how I hated Kaien for bringing me into this! But hey, you gotta love the man.

Prepare to be amaze beyond all expectations my fellow blood like! For the presence of my well-being had, beyond any doubt, loomed into its recrudescence.

Whaddup movie reference! That was deep. I reappeared in front of the entry and impinged once. Surely, I don't need to do it twice! What will be the use of their great sense of hearing? I removed the hood of my cloak.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" I turned around to see a tall, lean-built young man in his black uniform, with a hair color the same as mine. His name was Zero Kiryuu and he hates vampires more than ever but nothing compared to his hatred towards Kaname.

This could be interesting. "Not much of a gentleman for a stranger, aren't you boy?"

"I said, who are you?" he clenched his jaw.

"I'm Cecelia Lafielle and I'm here because of Kaien."

"Just about time." He sighed.

"Eh?" My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"He asked to wait for you until you arrive."

"Okay then, let's go!" I clapped my hands together. I followed him inside the building. Truth be told, this was my first time for 16,000 years of my existence, to step into a legit school because I was home schooled before.

Zero and I didn't really talk that much. Perhaps, he'll probably avoid me if he'll know that I'm a pureblood but he knows I'm a vampire. "Just go straight and turn left, you will see a big door up there and that's it."

"Okay, thank you!"

The door was pretty big, I must say. I'm just hoping that he would still remember me. I simply followed the direction Zero had told me. There was a huge door, different from any normal ones.

I'm guessing that was his. I twisted the knob and trespassed in without any permission.

"Ola?"

"CECELIA!"

On a spur of moment, Kaien leaped out like a freaking American bullfrog from his chair and tackled me down with a thud. I fell on my back with him on top of me.

I know...it was a very awkward position. But his expression showed that it didn't matter to him.

"Kaien, I love you but will you please get off me?"

"Oh Sorry!" he quickly stood up to his feet and there was a hint of blush forming on his cheeks. It has been a while since I last saw him.

It was almost 20 years ago. He was on a verge on dying and I was so kind enough to save him and then we became friends after that.

Two weeks ago, he sent me a letter that I should "come and visit the Cross Academy someday." I don't know how the hell he got my address but that's not important now.

Well, I was in France that day and it sure took me a long time to decide because I know that his main plot was reconciliation between me and Kaname. Oh I told him everything about my past, he sure do seem like a guy that I could trust.

"Ahh...you've gotten so beautiful than the last time I saw you, Cece."

We parted ways because he wanted to start a new life on his own and I wanted to as well. On the night of my disappearance, I've asked help from the Gods and as their hostess, it's a pleasure for them to give me assistance.

The one that I've been the closest with was Aeolus and Keahi since I can relate to them. Most of the time. Yet some of the Gods would be jealous. I've lived in their dimension for countless of years until I decided to explore the world and go for an adventure myself.

Not to brag but they spoiled me so much, that it took almost a year for me to be independent because they always treated me as their 'precious little sister' as what Raiden teased me.

"Aww, thank you Kaien! You too. You look so...different, in a good way of course."

Kaien and I talked about random stuffs like you know...just random. About the school, the students, THE WEATHER, etc etc blah blah blah, until he came into an idea that I shall attend the night class from now on. And I was like...

"Whoa! WHOA! Hold on a second! This was SO not part of the deal! You told me just to 'come' and 'visit' but I don't remember of any words or sentences that has 'attend' on it, I really don't" I crossed my arms and shook my head in disagreement.

With that, he nervously laughed. "But I already got your uniform and besides...I've already told Kaname" His eyebrows wriggled as if he was waiting for me to blush or to be happy.

"What the FUCK?! I DEMAND A COMPLETE EXPLANATION FOR THIS FUCKERY!" My hands slammed on the table and it broke into two, making Kaien jumped.

My breathing was so deep and very rapid like a werewolf being provoked. I don't want to face Kaname, let alone face him! Not that I was scared of him. Bitch please! I'm stronger and more powerful!

"It's okay, it's okay! He doesn't know about you...yet...I think, so don't be so mad about it."

"What Yet? I think? What the hell does that even supposed to mean?!"

"I mean...I'm sure that he won't notice you?" I glared at him and thought of it for a while.

"Did you tell him my last name?"

"Uhh...ahehe" he nervously laugh. "Pretty pretty please with strawberries on top please Cecelia! Pleaaaaaase? Just for mee?" he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh!" I cannot believe that I was actually convinced by Kaien to attend this school. This is outrageous. And what the hell, I'm way too old for high school! This better turn out good or else all hell will break loose. "Fine. But just this time Kaien!"

Like a child receiving his toy car gift, Kaien happily hoped up and down. "YAAY! LET'S CELEBRATE!"

"Definitely no celebrations!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay! Got it. Geez..." He backed out like a scared dog against the wall.

"So, when do I start?" I said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. I'll lead you to the moon dorms. Come follow me!"


	3. Friends or Foes?

Things might've changed for over periods of time but my memory does not. _(Background song: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne) _

"Cece, I must say this but there may be a chance that he would recognize you." Kaien's energetic aura altered to a serious one while mine changed to shocked.

"What?! You said he won't!" I whispered-shouted.

"I, uh...said I was not sure."

"You so didn't say that!" Right now, I'm fuming with anger.

"Uhh, I just did a second ago."

I face palmed at the stupidity of Kaien. My situation would either put be in danger or not. I hope it won't but if it will, then I definitely won't go down without a fight. I just ignored Kaien to loosen my nerves.

We were at the middle of walking when somebody opened the door. Then there he was. His eyes exposed a complete surprise, fear and confusion moreover, he tried his best to be contained and waited for us until we made our stop.

In my eyes, he's still the old Kaname that I knew. Although his appearance changed a lot, his hair had gotten longer and messier with a body structure that was very elegantly postured and broad.

A slight grin extended unto my mouth at the sight of him.

"Your great appearance was highly anticipated. It's such a great honor to meet a royal pureblood. Welcome to Cross Academy, Cecelia-hime." He paid respects. Somewhat, it brought chills to my spine **(Hime means princess**)

But wait a minute...

How did he know that I'm a royal? I gave Kaien a cynical look and he returned it with an 'I'll-explain-to-you-later' look.

"Please take extra good care of my precious Cece-chan for now Kaname-kun! And a little warning...she might bite. Adios!" Kaien waved and sprinted before I could respond.

"I do not!" He was already gone in a split of seconds. That son of a hunter!

"And to answer him, I gladly will." I've completely forgotten that Kaname was there since I was too focused in pouring out my anger. "May I have your permission to take you to your chamber Cecelia-hime?"

I get really irritated whenever someone calls me 'Hime.' The sound of it was just dis-likable! I know I can't what I was born from a well as my entitlement as being the heiress to my father's throne and the lone survivor of the Lafielle Clan.

"You can call me Cecelia or Cece for short, whatever you choose."

"But-"

"I insist"

"Very well, Cecelia..."there was a difficulty from his voice because of calling me without the honorific.

Both of us went inside the Night Dorms quietly and since I have no personal belongings with me at the moment but I have money of course. I seriously doubted that Kaname's the right companion to go shopping.

"Cecelia, do you mind if I introduce you to the Night Class students?"

"I don't mind at all."

We headed our course to the main area and I was pretty surprised because it was filled with teen vampires. Their aura were so overwhelming to me, I felt stifled for a moment.

Because I was not expecting this, my ability was fully activated and I got their attention right away, the information were just plainly incalculable to me. **(Bear in mind a person's history and their names by just one look in their eyes but numerous of individuals could cause her discomfort especially when their attentions are on her and if her ability is currently activated.)**

"Everyone, I want you to meet Cecelia Lafielle. She's also a pureblood like me but the difference is, she was born royalty and everybody should and will treat her with high respect. Is that clear?" The way he sounded like was not an introduction at all; it was more of an order.

I met every single one of them and they all possessed their own unique abilities and interesting past. I already took liking towards Takuma and Ruka for some reasons, oh and also Aidou! He's so adorable and funny!

"Oh please, although I'm a royal, it doesn't mean I want to be treated as one." I scooted closer so that Kaname won't hear us but he probably will anyway. "Don't listen to Kaname. Cecelia or Cece is good enough for me." I announced back to them which surprised Kaname.

"Ja ne!" I gave out a yawn and headed towards my room with Kaname following.

While we were walking, it was so creepy how it was so quite that only the sounds of our footsteps clicking against the floor echoed through the massive walls.

"This will be your room Cecelia." He walked ahead of me and showed me this massive door with such beautiful designs carved in it. Being the gentleman, Kaname opened the door for me and let me in first.

Uh, well...

This is awkward...

He actually went in to my room with me and locked the door the moment he closed it. I know what y'all thinking and no! Not gonna happen!

I roamed around my new chamber just to break off the awkward tension between me and him. If it weren't for the fact that I knew him since we were kids, I would've not felt this way. Maybe he doesn't have the same perspective as mine. I think.

His stares just creep the fillings out of my doughnut. Pretty much sure it was 100% accurate because whenever my direction was, his gaze always followed my pace. I tried moving in every direction as fast as I could just to test him then I eventually gave up.

"Hey, take a picture. It'll last longer." I guess my tactic of losing him out didn't work. I would've tried to read his mind but there's this thing called 'privacy' that I would rather not invade.

"Who are you?" his voice was so suspicious and all but it didn't scare me. Trust me, people tried scaring me but it didn't work at all. The all end up under a gravestone.

"Uh, I'm Cecelia Lafielle. Who are YOU?" I played on with him.

"Stop your act and show me your inner self!"

"Oh my, I didn't know you were that nasty! Sorry hun, it had been fully reserved for a special someone."

"That's NOT what I'm talking about!" he pointed a finger at me. How dare he!

"Oh sure you do!"

Before I could turn around from him, he quickly pinned me against the wall. Fuck, that hurts my boobs! Both of my hands were tied together at my back with this pair of strong grips. His lips touched the back of my ear and I can hear a husky groan from him. I can see he had gotten stronger. And hornier.

As much as I don't want to think of it this way but, our position looked similar to a porn movie where the slave girl gets usually forced by her 'master' to have sex with him and all.

"Now speak up before I could kill you!"

Since I've got a HUGE ego and pride, I simply demonstrated who the real boss in the house was. Without further warning, I disappeared in a split of millisecond and reappeared behind him. I gave the position which he was doing on me before. I've inserted a lot of force on his hands which made him cringe.

"You DO know that I am more powerful and stronger than you Kaname. Perhaps, I could kill YOU even without a tiny sweat and effort. So don't you dare make threats on me when you don't even know what you're saying." I tried to be seductive and dangerous at the same time.

I pushed him off, confident that he won't retaliate back on what I just did to him. I heard him cursed under his breath.

"I think you should get out of my room and walk straight to yours for they might suspect what is going on here. Don't want that to happen."

"Agreed...For now." He glared at me. His voice composed back to its original tone. "I'll get back to you, someday. Cecelia." Yet his voice was laced with disgust and hate. What the hell was this bipolar jerk up to? These past hours he was oh so nice to me!

"Pfft whatever! Do what you want!" I retorted the same way.

He closed the door without making eye contact with me. To fill up my curiosity, I let go of my conscience and read his thoughts, just to know what he was thinking for pulling on a brave move like that.

'She can't be Cecelia. She looks nothing like her. But I must admit, her ambiance had a resemblance to my Cecelia's. No. It's impossible. She's probably faking her name. That, I must need to know.'

Ooooh.

I get it now.

Like how dumb am I?! That makes me a bit happy at the same way too. He still remembered me after all. The only problem was, I need to prove to him that 'his' Cecelia and 'me' are the same.


	4. Reminiscence of the Past

"Do I need to do this? I mean, I was not used to all of those...noises"

I could hear from here the screeching sound of the day class students outside the gate. It was like a bunch of seagulls.

"Yes, Cece and pretty much soon, you'll gonna get used to it." Takuma said as he sweetly smiled at me.

"If I won't, I'm blamin' on you!"

"I will gladly accept it, Cece." He chuckled.

Kaname on the other hand, couldn't face me yet because I just kicked his ass yesterday which probably affected hat big ego of his and so, he sent Takuma to get me instead. Screw you Kaname Kuran!

I didn't mean to do that to him...well, not really. But he hurt me first! And that was considered as sexual abuse! I just repaid him for what he did. After all, won't it be a waste if I will not show him what I'm capable of?

The night class students were waiting for me and Takuma downstairs. I caught Kaname staring at me and when I looked at him, his head quickly turned away and held his chin up, then he headed outside the dorm to the gates.

I was expecting that the noises would go higher and higher now that we're here but turned out, everything went quiet at the moment the day class saw me. They all whispered at each other.

'Who is she?'

'She's so beautiful compared to all of them!'

'Is she like a Goddess?'

'She moves soo graceful!'

Their thoughts scrabbled through my head. Aw, I'm very thankful. No negative comments, so far.

Oh and look who's here! Zero!

"Good afternoon ladies! How are you feeling today?" thankfully, Aidou spoke up first to cease the silence. The screaming went back again like nothing happened. I nudged him on the elbow and said thank you. He nodded and bowed as a response.

Another prefect was keeping the distance of the day class from swarming the rest of the night class; Zero was just leaning against the wall, being completely useless. Hmm, I'm guessing this girl was...

"Yuki, are you okay?" Kaname lend her a hand. All the night class, including some of the day class students glared daggers on Yuki especially Aidou and Ruka. If looks could kill, Yuki would probably be 600 ft below the ground at this moment.

"Uh yes Kaname-senpai."

"You work so hard Yuki, don't stress too much. It makes me sad." I think I heard a barf coming from my mouth. Incest much? But you know what?! Hell to the naah! As long as I'm alive, that ain't workin'!

"Hi there Yuki! I'm Cecelia Lafielle, nice to meet you!" I glided through the floor, bumping against Kaname which caused him to nearly fall. I heard some gasps on the background but I choose to ignore them. I put on the best fake smile.

"Uh-Uhm. G-Good afternoon Cecelia-senpai! Nice to meet you too!" she curtsied, "H-How did you know my name?" the way she stuttered and the rate of her heart beat indicated that she's scared of me. You better be.

"Oh I heard him," I pointed a thumb to Kaname who was glaring at me. "calling your name"

"Oh. Um, you're very beautiful Cecelia-senpai!" when she realized what she said, she immediately covered her mouth with her hand and blushed.

"Thank you so much dear."

Deep down inside, I let my inner dark side to take over. Let the games begin. I'm such an evil creature.

"Cecelia, it's time to go." Kaname interrupted our conversation with Yuki. Aww, was he jealous that Yuki called me beautiful instead of him? What a drag.

"Until our next meeting Yuki."

"Bye Cecelia-senpai!" I smiled at her.

Before we could walk away, I turned around because I forgot to say something to someone special. "Wait." I halted. All the night class stopped from walking and turned to face me.

"What's the matter, Cece?" Ruka asked.

I ignored her comment and smiled at Zero. Effortlessly, I glided towards him like the air was pushing me. He was taken aback by it but my feet remained elevated from the ground.

I put a hand to his left cheek and whispered something to his right ear, making him cringed. "Zero dear, I know that you're suffering from your...illness. Would you like to wait until it would get worst and regret it? Nobody wants that. I have the cure, let me help you Zero."

I faced him and looked at his angered and bewildered state. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"The only thing that can cure you is my blood."

"No that's not possible."

"You can only say that because deep down your heart, you don't want a help from a pureblood like me. I know you hated my kind but for the least, let me help you. Think about it as a kindly offer." I kept my voice low.

"Why are you doing this? What's your main plot?" his voice sounded like it was about to rise.

"I have no plot. I just wanted to help. Why not use my great ability for a good cause? Also, you're cute. I like you." Zero blushed looking away from me. "I have to go now. Bye Zero!" I waved and winked at him.

He seemed surprise and blushed harder when I winked; he hesitantly waved his hand back but he was not looking at my direction. Aww, what a cutie! I want to keep him to myself!

**(Kaname's POV)**

"The fact that our night class is testing these newly developed blood tablets has been acknowledged all over the world. You are the pride of not only the school, but the whole vampire race!"

Oga edified us with some information about the blood tablets. Zero has been using these tablets all the time. But one thing I still don't understand the most, this new girl is full of mystery. She even used Cecelia's full name!

"It's not a big deal..."Ruka trailed off with a bored tone on her voice.

The so-called Cecelia was staring deeply outside the window, oblivious on what's happening around her. What was she thinking?

What in the world was I thinking? I don't care about her! What I care is to find who she really is! She even bumped me in front of Yuki! She's impossible.

"She sure does seem like she'd be tasty...that girl."

I stopped from flipping the pages of what I've been reading, this also gained Cecelia's attention as well but she just gave Shiki a smug. All of them turned to Shiki as if he said something inappropriate which is true.

I closed my book and stood up when Ruka spoke, "You seem pretty interested in that girl, Kaname-sama."

"Yes, you're ri-"

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Cecelia slammed her hands on the desk and walked outside the room. What was her problem?!

"And where are you supposed to go?" I asked her.

"Not too far. Don't worry. I'll be back soon, I promise. Kaname..."

I stiffened.

That smile...that voice...those words...

She stepped outside the door leaving me completely dead on my tracks. I was completely speechless. My eyes widened as saucers. I couldn't process in my mind what she had just told me.

How...where...did she got those words from?!

I-It's impossible!

She's dead.

_**"Good Morning my love. Did you had a good sleep?"**_

_**She caressed my hair with her smooth delicate fingers. Her soft skin lingered against my bare chest.**_

_**"Yes and you?" I turned around to give her a loving kiss.**_

_**"I did" she kissed back.**_

_**Minutes later, she got up from the bed while I was still resting for a while. She got dressed and I wondered where she was going.**_

_**"Where are you going?" I sat up.**_

_**"Not too far. Don't worry. I'll be back soon, I promise. Kaname." She smiled at me and gave me a light kiss before she drifted off.**_

"Kaname-sama are you okay?!"

"Kaname-sama!"

"What happened, Kaname-sama?!"

All of them have worried looks on their eyes. I stood motionless on the floor like a stone marble. My body was slightly trembling.

"I-I need to find her!" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was it Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked.

"I-It's...It's...it's impossible!"

"Kaname-sama, what is happening?" Ruka advanced to me.

Ignoring their concerns, I made my way out through the crowd and used my sensed to track her scent. I need to know who she is!

**(Cecelia's POV)**

That must've given him a clue. The look on his face was utterly priceless, oh god, I should've taken a picture and use it as a block mail against him. That'd be fun!

For now, I don't really care anymore. I've seen his history. I've seen how he was too attached to Yuki. I've seen his plans on making her his Queen, though that wouldn't happen because I'm the real Queen in here. Hello? I'm a Lafielle? Royal by blood, mind and soul?

I thought I was the only woman he loved. I thought our vow was forever and everlasting but I guess that was part where I went wrong.

I...also came in this school because of him. I thought that I'll be at peace now that I'm with him. I just wanted to let all my feels out of my chest.

As I walking on the dark corridors, I noticed a slightly opened door. Because of my curiosity, I went inside and saw an abandon room full of ancient things, dusty paintings and a grand piano enveloped in a velvet cloth.

I pulled it and set the cloth on the floor. It's been a while since I haven't played a piano. Back to my early years, my father used to force me to learn all instruments since I was the prodigy and their only child.

Even though I don't know show it on the outside, it pained me so much on the inside. Sometimes, I just wanted to cry but th thing is, I couldn't cry anymore. I felt that I'm just being used by my family, my friends and Kaname. All I could ever ask to be with me right now, is my mother. She was the only one who could understand me so well.

Unveiling the fall, I let my fingers and heart to do the movement. _(Background song: Dante's Prayer by Loreena Mckenitt)_

_"When the dark wood fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone_

_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though you came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

_Then the mountain rose before me_

_By the deep well of desire_

_From the fountain of forgiveness_

_Beyond the ice and fire_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me"_

The eerie sound of the piano danced throughout the whole room, I don't exactly remember the last time I played this song but, I felt relieved...relieved that somehow, it took some of the pain I bear within my heart.

_Though we share this humble path, alone_

_How fragile is the heart_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the face of the stars_

_Breathe life into this feeble heart_

_Lift this mortal veil of fear_

_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_

_We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember..."_

I stopped playing by ringing the last key with my finger. All of a sudden, my eyes burned, almost like it was to pop out of my sockets. It hurts so much. My fingers slightly trembled as it reached to touch my face. There was a wet trail. It was not tears but blood.

It doesn't surprise me at all. This is the outcome of my pain. All tears have been dried up that it produces blood instead of tears.

"F-Forgive...me...C-Cecelia..."

I turned around and saw him standing beside the huge mirror behind me. Tears welled down from his horrified shocked face as he slowly took an advance to me. Then another. And another. Until he had me covered by his arms.

Still, I don't feel a spark or happiness that he knew.

I felt empty.


	5. Rivalry at its Finest

Last night was rather messed up, some emotional moments with Kaname and all. It was a bit irritating at the same time because I've basically counted how many time he apologize for things and such. More or less, I got his point. No need to repeat over and over again.

"Finally, Saturday!" I sighed with a smile on my face. This would be new beginning, or at least that's what I thought it would be.

Kaname and I took the whole night talking about my life and what happened to me. I've explained most of them and I lied to the part that I wasn't the one who erased part of his memory. I am not going to risk this opportunity, now that we're both fine.

Moving on, it was too boring in the moon dorms. All of them had their own businesses; even Zero was actually doing something productive.

Maybe I should go ask Kaname. Walking to his room, I was thinking of different kinds of possibilities as my options.

There's no reason why he should lock his room unless he's doing something suspiciouso.

Like doing drugs.

Can vampire do drugs?

Or...watching vampire porn.

TEHEEE!

What a naughty pureblood I am.

Either ways, I opened his door, not bothering to knock. "Kaname, can I talk to you for a second?"

Okay maaaaaaybe barging in was not a good idea. I guess.

I kept my eyes straight on his, resisting the urge to look down but around my peripheral, I saw that he was on his towel, practically half naked. Unfortunately, I arrived at the moment he was about to take it off.

I saw him slightly smirk, amused by my expressionless face as we both stood in place, not moving an inch. I, on the other hand, was still at the front door, grasping the door knob but of course I still held indifference. How did he find it amusing?

Naughty Kaname. I'll take what I said back. He should lock his door whenever he's changing. I tried not to think about the image of his body in my mind even though I didn't dare to look at it. Not even for a second.

Fine! It was an accident okay? His body was the first thing I saw when I opened the door but only for 2 seconds then I avert to look at it. There you go!

But I failed not to think of it. Looking him straight in the eyes made me, shut him off and go to my daydream place. I must admit, his body is quite attractive indeed. Not that I haven't touch or seen it before. He had this broad shoulders and smexy body.

I can't believe I actually said that.

"You must be enjoying the view, judging by your reaction. It's quite wonderful you know." I snapped away from my thoughts. He was placing a hand on his hip and a smirk indicating his proudness.

"Hahaha." I laughed humorlessly, "Your funny, you should be a comedian. It will definitely suit you." My words and voice were dripping with immense sarcasm.

"Then why were you standing there doing nothing but looking at me and my body, half-naked?" he said teasingly.

"FYI, I wasn't staring at your body. I rather much stare at my own. Did you see me look down? No. I was looking straight in your eyes if you hadn't notice. You idiot are so full of yourself" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Stare at your own? What do you mean by that?" Interesting. He was seductively playing with me, expecting that I would give up. But he got the wrong impression.

"Hm. Since when did you become a pervert?" I replied thoughtfully, not caring if he's trying to seduce me or not.

"Since you opened that door." He smirked again.

"Okay...what the hell." I furrowed my brows in disgust and I did this thingy with my hands. You know, like those reactions girls do when they're disgusted and shit. "I don't know you, you're weird. Oh and by the way, could you please go change? So I could talk to you in a normal way if possible? There's an important matter I want to discuss with you." I said as if it's something business related although it was really not.

"But we can talk n-"

"Go change pedovert. I will not speak to you until you're fully dressed." I raised an eyebrow at him and his brows furrowed in confusion at the word I called him. "I shall wait outside." Then I shut the door behind me.

Pedovert means a pedophile and pervert combined together creating a whole new level of sexual treating abnormality that usually referred towards male humans or vampires. I'm not a sexist and I created that word.

Then I heard him chuckled and I rolled my eyes, silently cursing his name. Sometimes, I can be very straightforwardly mean without thinking about it.

I have no idea what's going on with him. He had this incest feeling towards his sister and now he's actually seducing me like I was going to fall for it. This wasn't the Kaname I knew.

"I'm done Cece." In how many seconds of waiting, he was finally done.

I opened the door again and looked at him dead-panned. He was smiling but when he saw my expression, his eyes suddenly showed sadness, guilt and longing. As closed the door again and made my way, I decided to read his thoughts.

'Where did my sweet Cece go? What happened to her? Why did she became like this? This is all my fault'

His thoughts sickened me and to tell you the truth, he's precisely correct. It was his fault after all.

But, being indifferent can be a bit boring and I want some fun. So, I decided to play along and lively up the intense atmosphere between the two of us.

"We can talk normally now, right Kaname-kun?" my tsundere attitude quickly change in a snap and I flashed my biggest smile at him which made him awe-stricken.

"K-Kaname...kun?" His left eye twitched.

"Yeah, why you want me to call you chan?" I was still smiling like a child.

"N-No. Kun is fine." He sweat-dropped. 'I would risk everything just to see her like this every day' he thought. Risk everything huh. Doubt it. "You look different today." He noticed that I changed the style of my hair.

Usually, I let my bangs to hang below my forehead. Sometimes, it can be neat, parted in the middle, curly, straight, it depends on how I wanted to do it.

"I'll take that as a compliment and thanks. So uhm, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything you want Cece."

Look, he promised me last night that he'll do everything and anything just to gain my trust again. God he was so sentimental last night, I couldn't bring myself to even.

"It's not that big though but...can we go to the beach?"

"To the beach?" there was a hint of skepticism the way he said it. Then I remembered he has low resistance to sunlight. Oh yeah. But he could use sunscreen.

"Yeah. Pleeeeeease? I'm really bored." I batted my eyelashes. We had staring competition at first. Five minutes passed us by and still no answer from him. If it was that hard to say yes or no, then might as well be frank than getting someone's hopes up. "You know what? Forget about it!"

Then before I could walk away from his room, he spun me around making me land unto his lap. "I was just thinking where the destination will be." My eyes widened in extreme happiness and I couldn't help myself but to bounce up and down and tackled him down. Maybe being nice and bubbly was not so bad after all.

By the way, I was still on his lap.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I planted a kiss on his face in every thank you that I exclaimed. You might think I'm a bipolar.

I was such in high spirits, I didn't even bother to mind our position. Then I ended it with a big tight hug. Yeah, that was in the package of being bipolar. Seemingly, he was enjoying my reaction.

Kaname gave me a warm, gentle kiss on my forehead. "Anything to make you happy, Cecelia."

"Thank you!" I giggled. What the fuck. Did I just giggle? "I'll go inform the rest of them! Oh and when are we leaving?"

"If you want to leave now then we can. We might as well stay out for 3 more days."

"You're the best, Kaname!" I gave him a thumbs-up and sprinted away from his room, smiling.

The moment I was out, the happiness on my face was instantly gone and was replaced by a blank one. "Best my ass."

Kaname talked to the headmaster about our plan while I settled our way to Fiji. You heard it. We're gon' Fiji! It was the only place where we could stay in harmony and less in trouble since we're vampires.

When I had my freedom to come back into this world and live a normal life, Lucas and Alexandre were the first ones to welcome me.

Eras ago, the Walters (Lucas' family) and the Ealdwines (Alexandre's) used to be soon banished when the other purebloods knew about Fredirich Walter (Lucas' grandfather) and Sebastian Ealdwin (Alexandre's grandfather) forbidden relationship with some other aristocrats. It was in the vampire rule that pureblood is forbidden to mate with an aristocrat, thus, preserving the race of the purebloods.

They were sentenced to death from breaking the rule but to my father's dismay, he ordered to spare their lives instead. The pureblood heads couldn't reject my father's orders and soon released them. Sebastian and Fredirich were so thankful of him.

It brought a strong bond between the Lafielle clan, the Walters and the Ealdwines, Both clan were sworn to oath that they will be a loyal servant and protect the Lafielle until their very last breath, but failed to do so the night I annihilated my clan. No one knows about the massacre and I intend to keep it on myself.

As the last one of my kind, Lucas and Alexandre became my loyal servants and protectors for how many decades and faithfully attend to my wishes. **(Lucas has 2/4 pureblood inheritance in him and Alexandre is half pureblood half aristocrat)**

"Kaname, everything is now organized."

The reason why I came here unaccompanied by Lucas and Alexandre was because I asked them to stay in France and take care of everything while I'm away. I called to them to process our vacation plan.

"Very well then, let's go." He put on his black trench coat, his black leather gloves and a dark brownish hat.

"Oh god. Please tell me you're joking."

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm talking about your clothes dumbass. You seriously need to change. We're going on a vacation, to the beach; not a funeral."

He had no sense of fashion at all. Who would wear a trench coat, a renaissance pants, a freaking old man's shoes, gloves and a hat to travel? (Kaname obviously)

I face palmed and searched his entire wardrobe for something pleasant to the eyes and appropriate.

"But we're travelling." He removed his coat.

"No, we're not. We're walking to Fiji on barefoot." Notice the sarcasm.

Kaname stopped at what he's doing and looked at me, his face saying 'Seriously'

"Well yeah we are. But they might look at you as an escaped criminal, so change."

"Yes ma'am." He hunched his back and sighed. I like this hidden side of him. I like the idea that he can be only him when he's with me. I was currently eyeing hum, trying to understand what he was up to.

"Hey Kaname."

"Yes?" he turned around.

"I've chosen your outfit already, it's on your bed." I pointed.

"Oh thank you." He smiled.

What happened next was totally unexpected; he stripped off his shirt like I wasn't even there in front of him and attempted to unzip his pants when I shouted.

"Pervert! I didn't say change in front of me!" God, I felt like all my blood rushed up to my cheeks. I was fuming with embarrassment. How can I be so embarrassed right now when I was not the first place?

"Look who's talking. I didn't say watch me while I change." I narrowed my eyes at him and clench my jaw as hard as it could get. I'm surprised my teeth aren't damaged yet.

"You...JERKY PEDOVERT!" I walked out and slammed the door in front of him.

I already promised to myself not to fall in love with him again. What we had before was all in the past and will remain in the past.

But will it be?

I really hope that this won't bloom into something...affection because I'll be goddamed.

I guess.

Plus! He loves Yuki! Totally incest and so not mi likey. Even thinking of it makes me hurl. SHE makes me hurl.

**(Kaname's POV)**

She's still the same Cecelia that I loved. Her cute way of reacting brought a smile on my face. I should probably tease her sometimes. Then I realized, she brings the most out of me. I can be the real me when I'm only with her.

I put on the clothes that she had chosen though it may not appear to approve my taste. Either way, she will kill me if I won't.

Yuki and unfortunately, Zero will be going with us as well, since Kaien insisted to. I'm alright with Yuki but definitely not Zero. I wonder how the night class would react to it especially Cecelia. I haven't told them yet.

"Oi! Pedovert! Can you please be quick?! We don't have all day!"She ranted outside the door. *sigh* Even her attitude didn't change.

"Yes, yes." Picking up my duffel bag, I made my way out to the door.

Thereon, I professed that a presence of an angel stood before my eyes, leaving me utterly tongue-tied and gaped.

Such beauty, so enticingly divine, it's even impossible for it to actually exist in this world. I found myself in another dimension, a place where it was just the two of us as her hypnotizing golden amber eyes bore into mine. _(Background song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz) _

"Better watch out for flies!" she referred to my slightly parted mouth.

"Oh. I, uhm...I apologize for that." I snapped into reality, making me feel like a complete idiot in front of her.

"Tsk." She glared at me and rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyhow, why didn't you tell me Zero and Yuki are coming as well?" Just as I thought, I know she'll be reacting in this way.

"You don't want them to come with us? If not, I can talk to the headmaster if you want."

"No, the idea is fine with me but not telling me at first is not fine at all."

"I'm sorry. I should've discussed it with you at first." I sighed.

"Duh, it's okay. What's done is done and..." to my surprise, she linked her arm to mine. "Let's enjoy this day shall we? NO fights or any misunderstandings with Zero and besides, the more the merrier!"

I can't help it but to smile at her. "Okay, I understand."

"That's a good Kuran." She patted my head.

Cecelia removed her arms from mine and sprinted downstairs. For as long as I lived, never have I encountered any purebloods that have the same personality or acts like she has. It is a rare thing for a royal pureblood like her.

Despite of her acts, her hair is always neat and feminine looking. When she moves, she seems to glide effortlessly across the floor. She walks so gracefully, so light on her feet with the disciplined posture of a ballerina, like her movement was being set in a slow motion.

Yet one thing bothered me a lot, how did her eyes and hair changed? I tried to seek an opportunity to ask her but I'm scared because she hates it every time someone will ask her about her past then it would result into tantrum.

I know that she was my lover; my fiancée, a royal pureblood, an elemental hostess, her clan and the massacre though I still did not know the fugitive, and she was the lone survivor.

But I did not know what happened that night. Also, how I couldn't remember some series of events. I have loads of questions in my mind that needs to be answered.

I know that there's something somewhere in my brain but it happened to be so dull whenever I do an effort to recall.

"Zero-kuuuuun!" I saw Cecelia glided across the patio to Zero the moment I stepped outside the main door.

The sight of her hugging Zero made me clenched my fist and grinded my teeth. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. IN fact, he's so lucky that Cecelia is so kind to him or else I would've turned him to ashes.

"Kaname-sempai?" my intense glare has been cut off by Yuki.

Everybody else were here as well, packed up and ready to go. Even Shiki and Rima, who don't usually want to be exposed under the sunlight, were ready. It was amazing how Cecelia brought this up.

"Yes Yuki?" I answered her concerned look.

"You seem to be mad. Are you okay?"

I love Yuki as my little sister, nothing more than that. Although there was once that I had come to a decision to make her my Queen but I couldn't do it...or could I? But I made a vow to Cecelia hat she will always be my one and only love.

Before Cece came in Cross Academy, Yuki has been the only person who can make me happy. But still, it lacks too much.

Cecelia's loving presence is what I desired the most. She is purely irreplaceable in my mind and heart.

"I'm fine Yuki. Thank you for the concern." I smiled.

"You're w-welcome. Kaname-sempai, thank you for inviting us on your vacation."

I couldn't bring myself to correct her that it was Kaien who invited them so I just said, "It's a pleasure!"

The sound of car engines horned in its way to the night dorm gates. There were two black limousines lined up.

"Woaah, sugoi! Are these all yours Cece?" Aidou stared in awe, Cecelia nodded.

"Where did all these come from?" Kain added up.

"From France, though I didn't ask for them to come all the way in here."Cecelia sighed and sweat-dropped.

"Then who did?" Takuma inserted.

"Probably Lucas and Alexandre." She sighed again.

"Who are they, Cece?" Ruka commented.

"You'll find out."

The cars stopped form moving and Cecelia stepped forward to greet whoever comes out of the first car. The first one who came out was a tall, male adult with black hair and red eyes. He was dressed in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat and a vest. **(Picture out Sebastian Michaelis with his attitude)**

Second one was also tall but spectacled man with short, black hair and golden eyes. His hair was neater that the first one. **(And Claude Faustus on this one)**

Both of them gave a polite smile to Cecelia before they curtsied. "Cecelia-sama"

"Aww my two little adorable babies! I missed you guys so much!" Cecelia threw herself at them and pulled them to a big embrace.

"As we are too Cecelia-sama." The spectacled man spoke up, caressing her back.

I stood there, unpleased by the scenery and feeling a pang of jealousy. Not only I have to deal with Zero but also with these two man. Then I cleared my throat to break up their closeness.

Cecelia's attention turned to me. "Oh sorry. Everybody, this is Lucas Walter." She introduced the man who has the red eyes. "and Alexandre Ealdwine, they're my personal butlers." The spectacled man bowed his head with grace.

Something lit up in my mind, these are the grandsons of Fredirich Walter and Sebastian Ealdwine. How did I not notice this? It was quite a shame how their families were named as the abominable ones.

Alexandre was giving me death glares, as if I need to be scared of him. He's just a half.

"Luke, Xandre...this is Kaname Kuran, the head of the night class dorm."

Lucas shook my hand first. "So you're the infamous Kuran. Nice to meet you, Kuran-sama."

"You too Lucas Walter." I shook his hand back. He appeared to have no threat to me.

"I've finally come to meet personally the Kuran Cecelia-sama's been talking about. It's a pleasure meeting you." The way he said my last name sounded like it was full of venom. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." I narrowed my hand and I gave the treatment back to him.

Cecelia probably felt the bad tension between us so she decided to break both of us up. "Well uhm, would you please come and meet my friends Xandre?"

"Of course, Cece-sama." She excused Xandre and introduced the night class including Zero and Yuki to him and Lucas, and they began to exchange conversation except for Zero who remained to be indifferent.

As for Lucas, he stayed by Cecelia's side most of the time. Like a dog towards its master.

"Is it true, Cecelia? That you talked about me often? How fascinating." I teased to calm her down a bit. I know she was nervous and anxious at the same time about her idea.

She got furious and I saw a blush on her cheeks which made her look cuter. "Hah! In your dreams. Don't be so full of yourself, Kaname."

I just chuckled at this. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Lucas was getting annoyed beside her because of me.

"Cecelia-sama, the plane is already waiting for you." He interrupted.

"That reminds me. Guys, we need to hurry up! Bring your stuffs and get in."

The rest of the night class was assigned to the other car. Alexandre, Lucas, Cecelia and I were on the first car. Great, nothing is greater than this, stuck with two men who hated me for no reason. But as long as I'm with Cecelia, I'm fine with that.

Cecelia kept on insisting that she wanted to be with the rest of the night class than with me.

I was so hurt by that but I just took it all in. I have no right to be mad at her because it was my fault that she was acting distantly towards me. She thought I broke the vow.

Then I promised to myself, now that I have her in my arms again, I will never let her go. Even if it means I need to face the hardest challenge and obstacles, I will do it. I will do everything, anything, in my power just to have her again. Just to have my lover back.


	6. Safe and Sound

It was approximately 10 hours of flight from Japan to Fiji. Not everybody was asleep. Some of them were playing cards like Aidou, Takuma, and Kain. Seiren was staring aimlessly outside the window, Ruka was reading a book, Rima and Shiki were arguing over a sunscreen.

Yuki was watching a movie on the screen with a sleeping Zero on her side. Cecelia was sleeping, her back leaning against Kaname's chest, protectively enveloping her with his arms.

It was such a big deal at first though. Kaname wrapped an arm around Cecelia so she could sleep but to her stubbornness, she rejected the offer and continued to do so until she finally gave up, but on one condition.

She will not sleep on his arms but will sleep facing away from him, with his chest supporting her back. Kaname had no choice but to accept the condition.

10 hours of sitting was really tough for them, even though they were vampires.

Well, most of them. Yet.

The plane arrived at 11:38 in the evening. The night class was awestricken on how magnificent and beautiful the place was. They were welcomed by highly trained vampire servants who served the Lafielle family for almost five centuries.

It was like a breath of fresh air for them but there was a particular rule to be followed, no drinking of blood from humans.

Rima and Shiki both sighed in relief because of the opportunity that they could swim only during night time since they were models. Aidou didn't bother at all; he just wanted to have some fun and relaxation. It was one of a lifetime experience that they could get.

As for Zero, let's just say he needs to carry blood tablets with him all the time, unless he would accept Cecelia's offer to him.

"Why don't you go and have some fun with them?"

They all did a tour around the place after they were finished organizing their stuffs in their assigned huts excluding Kaname and Cecelia.

"I'll pass for now. I want to rest first." Cecelia piled up her things in the wardrobe.

She clearly doesn't know what the motives of Lucas and Alexandre for putting Kaname and her together, even though they hated Kaname.

There will be two people in each hut except for Zero:

-Kaname and Cecelia

-Ruka and Rima

-Takuma and Shiki

-Yuki and Seiren

-Aidou and Kain

-Zero

"Do you think they're going to be fine out there? I mean, I'm worried one of them might slip off." Seemed like Cecelia was about to have a panic attack.

"Calm down, Cecelia. Everything's going to be alright."Kaname comforted her.

"Yeah you're right besides, Seiren is with them and they're surrounded by highly skilled vampires, those who greeted us. They were such loyal servants to my family."

It would've been a great idea if Lucas and Alexandre went with them, but since they need to keep contact with the unfinished businesses that Cecelia left, they couldn't.

This also made her worry a lot. She thought she was being unfair.

"I think it's better for you to get some rest."

"Thanks for the reminder but I was about to anyway." She scowled like a child, directing towards the bed. Kaname smirked.

Cecelia plopped down to the bed and moaned as she caressed the softness of the pillows and blanket. She had eyes closed and her body relaxed. Kaname was staring lovingly at her with eyes filled with longing and lust. Cecelia felt it.

"Are you just going to stare at me like a freaking pedovert again?" She said with her eyes closed.

Kaname chuckled but pretend he didn't heard what she said. "Stare at what?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" she instantly opened her eyes and glared at him then she relaxed again. Kaname was slightly taken aback by it but choose to shrug it off.

"Calm down my lioness."

"I am NOT your lioness and I'm definitely not an animal." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, are you not going to rest or something?"

Kaname had trouble in sleeping. Whenever he tries to close his eyes, his nightmares comes in. Nightmares from his past.

Cecelia knew about this since they were still young. He was used to Cecelia singing him to sleep but when she disappeared, he didn't have any sleep without a nightmare. Not even once.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Thought as much."Cecelia sat up on the bed. "Nightmares again huh." He nodded.

She knew that her voice can only make him sleep. Deep inside she just wanted to punish herself for leaving him because she believes that she was the reason why he became so miserable and alone yet she can't help it but to hate him for betraying her.

Looking outside the window, Kaname rose up from the couch near where Cecelia was lying and was about to go out when she said, "What are you up to now, Kuran? Go chase Yuki down the beach?" she spat.

"No. To get some fresh air."

She grunted annoyingly and rolled her eyes. "I can't even believe I'm actually saying this but, come here." Kaname smiled. He knows what she was about to do and he was really grateful for it. This would be the first time he will have his first peaceful sleep.

Cecelia scooted on the other side of the bed as Kaname made his way. She brought her knees up close to her chest and hugged it. She doesn't want to touch Kaname like the way she used to when she's singing to him.

"I don't want you to think that I'm doing this because I've already forgiven you but it's the least I can do." She dared not to look at his eyes.

Kaname laid in silence for he was saddened the way she's treating him. He deserved this. "I understand."

Kaname looked up to her blank face and felt disappointed at himself. But this is more than enough to him, he just wanted to hear her beautiful singing voice once again and imagine it was his sweet, loving Cecelia who used to stroke his hair as he lays his head down on her lap. He missed that Cecelia so much, it ached his heart.

She began humming her favorite song that her mother used to sing her to sleep. It would be the first time that she will sing that song. The thought of it makes her remember that she longed to see and hug her mom. _(Background song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift) _

_"I remember tears streaming down your face _

_When I said I'll never let you go _

_When all that shadows almost killed you light _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone _

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight..._

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound" _

Cecelia flashed back to her memories when she was a kid and she was crying because her father was mad at her. And her mother was there to comfort her saying that she won't let it happen again then she began singing that song to Cecelia.

While she was recalling those things, Kaname didn't blink at all for looking at the breath-taking face of Cecelia. Her voice already made him feel at peace but somewhat sad because her voice was full of sadness.

_"Don't you dare look at your window darling everything's on fire _

_The war outside the door keeps raging on _

_Hold on to this lullaby _

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound..." _

She continued humming but she did not even look at Kaname. He was slowly feeling sleepy and he felt his eyes were about to close.

_"Just close your eyes... _

_You'll be alright... _

_Come morning light... _

_You and I'll be safe and sound... _

_Ooooh oohh oooooh _

_Ooohhh _

_Ooohh _

_Oooh" _

The song ended and Kaname was peacefully sleeping. She looked down at his beautiful face; a smile crept through her mouth.

Slowly, she rose up from the bed but she was stopped when Kaname took hold of her wrist. "Stay with me. Please." His masculine voice sounded weak and hurt but soft as he looked at her pleadingly.

Cecelia hated the way he sounded like and the way he was looking at her. She looked away, mumbling something incomprehensive and thinking hesitantly then she sighed. "Fine."

She lay further beside him, with her back facing Kaname. Cecelia was almost at the edge of the bed but she doesn't care, she just doesn't want to touch him or get too close with him. For now.

"Thank you." He smiled as he touched some strands of her hair.

"For what?" Cecelia said through her shoulders.

"For singing to me. I really appreciate that. Like the old t-"

"You're welcome. As I've said, it's the least I can do." She lowered her voice.

Kaname sadly sighed. "Good night Cecelia."

"Hm." Cecelia mumbled.

She pulled the blankets up to her neck, ignoring the stares Kaname was giving her through her back. It was so uncomfortable for her but she was too tired to care for it. Cecelia closed her eyes and soon after she finally dozed off to sleep.


	7. Heated Tension

I pulled the hem of my cream colored toga, swaying dramatically by the wind. It was early in the morning. Usually, vampires sleep in the morning and wakes at night but I choose to challenge those stereotypical ideals. The light never bothered me anyway.

Walking down the wooden stairs, I admired the beauty of the sea. It was incredibly breath taking that I forgot all the abnormalities the world is having. I could stay in this position forever, just looking at the horizon and feed the satisfaction my soul needs.

If I have one though.

The touch of the fine sands made a tingling sensation to my bare feet. Everything around me was so peaceful and serene until I felt someone's presence coming towards me. A playful smirk crept through my mouth as I knew whose it was.

"Good morning Zero." I said in a soft manner, keeping my back at him.

I completely understood Zero's unfortunate hatred towards my kind but he also needs to understand that whatever he do, he can't change the fact that he's one of us as well. He can't escape the bitterness of reality. He needs to wake up.

"You're awake." He retorted indifferently. Yet he had the nerves to talk to his superior like that. But it's fine with me. In fact, I find his attitude very amusing. Like a stubborn little child.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"I'm not saying you're not. This is just a rare case for vampires especially a pureblood like you." he made his way by my side and stared at the horizon.

"Well, count me as an exception. It bored me there anyways, being in the same room with another pureblood." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Truthfully, being with Kaname annoys the hell out of me but at the same time, I like it. I still love him but his attitude and mannerisms brings the pure evil out of me, even more if he's with Yuki. I admit, that's indeed, jealousy.

Zero turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as if questioning my statement but he continued not to speak. He looked away instead but still, I could read his emotions and thoughts. Again, I smirked at his amusing behavior and way of thinking.

"So, do you plan to do anything productive today?" I spoke up.

"I don't know." He shrugged, his eyes still fixed at the scenery in front of us. "Do you?"

"A short walk would do. You know, stroll along the place, getting rid of the bad aura by leaving Kaname out of the picture." I pursed my lips into a thin line. The last thing I want right now would be arguing with Kaname, again. He doesn't really argue, I just make the situation more...reasonable.

"Is that how you hate him?"

"One could say that." I gave a smile at him that he usually doesn't return back. "How about you? I know your deep hatred towards vampires in general but, do you hate me as well? I mean, even a pureblood counts as one."

He seemed taken aback but unfazed at my question just by how he immediately looked directly at me. The sound of the beating of his heart indicated he was hesitant to answer my question.

"I don't...hate you." He looked away, embarrassed to say that to me.

Somehow, I felt relieved at what he said. "Then that's good." I thought of something, "Hey you want to do something fun?"

"Define 'fun'" he inclined his head and looked at me knowingly.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be such a pussy. I'll take you around the island. Trust me, it'll be awesome!" I didn't give him a chance to protest and dragged him off his stance.

"H-hey! Just the t-two of us? Where are you taking me?" he stuttered as I pulled him.

"Calm down it's not like I'm going to rape you or something! And yes just the two of us, do you have a problem with that?" I glanced threateningly back at him.

"N-no."

"Good."

We both continued walking with his hand on my grasp just to prevent him from running away and if he ever tries to run away, he won't get away with it so easily.

Heading to the other side of the island, a speedboat was there waiting. At first Zero doubted my capability of running the boat but with the powers of my persuasion, he finally gave in. My servants were also waiting for us by the shore.

That's what I like about them. They are prepared for everything. If I say something I want, the next thing I know is that everything is already settled. I know, you're thinking about me as a spoiled brat. That's okay, just take out the brat though.

As I was driving the boat, I noticed Zero was gazing so thoughtfully at the distance so I decided to read his thoughts. He was thinking about; his twin brother, Ichiru, how life is unfair, how he hated vampires specifically Kaname, and the idea that shocked me, he was thinking about...me.

At that moment, I decided to stop at what I'm doing and let him be with his thoughts. I rather not disturb him after I discovered that. None of us said a single word; he didn't even take a glance or look at me. What in the world is the purpose of taking him around the island if he keeps on acting so distant?

I stopped the boat from running which made him look at me, confused at my action. He stood up from sitting and faced me with his hands stuffed on the pockets of his jeans. Oh did I tell you how sexy he was?

Technically, he was wearing a very thin white button down pull over and faded jeans. It was slightly unbuttoned at the top which exposed his lean, toned, masculine chest. Hmm such a mouth watering, he must be pleasuringly delicious.

God what was I thinking?

"Is there a problem?" his brows furrowed.

"Okay you know what, you're being too uptight." I walked away from the wheel and went up to him. He stared at me and took a quick glance towards my body. That made him blush and he looked away. Oh wow, this is probably what they say, my effect on people.

"How about we do something fun?" I eyed him mischievously.

"Like what?"

I noticed he was close at the side of the boat and I thought it would be an advantage. "Like..." Without warning, I pushed him off the boat. The poor Zero fell down the waters and for sure, he's going to be so pissed at me but that's okay.

I know he won't.

He resurfaced above the sea and glared daggers at me. I, on other hand, couldn't stop laughing at his priceless expression that I almost rolled down the floor. I guess he couldn't take the view enough so he let out a chuckle.

A CHUCKLE for heaven's sake. I mean, Zero doesn't EVER chuckle. It's either he really did chuckle, or just the figment of my imagination.

"Really? By pushing me?" he gave me a smug glimpse. "Wonderful."

"You were too uptight so I decided to cool you off." I crossed my hands across my chest.

"And you thought it was effective?"

"From what I've seen yes, it was." I laughed.

He squinted his eyes at me and sighed. "Help me up."

"Can't you do it on your own?"

"Can't you see how high the boat is?" he argued back.

"Can't you see you have two arms to help you up and how you're the man in this this situation?"

"Can't you see you're being unreasonable and I'm starting to feel really cold over here?

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my arm with my finger, looking intensely at him. He gave me a pleading look and legitimately, I had to restrain myself not to coo. Then I gave up with sigh. "Fine."

He reached both of his hands towards me. I tried not to make eye contact with him but when I did, I immediately regretted what I was doing. Seconds after, I realized I was already in the water with him. Like how did I not see it coming? Like how dumb I was?

As soon as the water touched my skin, the ambience around me changed. Like someone was with me that only I can sense.

**_"Cecelia..."_** whispered in an eerie manner of a man's voice. I smiled as I thought it belonged to Habaek. Any kinds of bodies of waters are his territory. I miss him. I miss all of them.

**_"Habaek."_** I replied mentally. For sure, Habaek can easily track me and whatever I'm doing especially now that he got a personal connection.

Reappearing above water, my attention focused on Zero and used my powers to splash a mini wave towards him. He used his arms as protection but obviously that won't do. I let out a snort which I earned another glare from him.

"What was that all about?" He coughed.

"Sweet revenge." I winked.

"You called that sweet?" I nodded at him then he scoffed. "Great. More like unjust."

Both of us spent our morning swimming and taking a look under the sea. It was beautiful, the corals, the fishes, everything in it. Zero wasn't that a bad companion. He was nice really, once you get to know him. I just don't understand how the relationship between him and the night class is very harsh. I mean, I just want them to be in good terms.

After long hours of 'having so much fun' with Zero, we decided to go back to the resort since the sun became very bright and hot. I may have a very high resistance to sunlight but that doesn't mean my skin won't get a bit red and I don't want to ruin my complexion, no thank you. I haven't even had any sunscreen.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us." I know he was referring to Kaname and his jealous behavior. I felt happy that Zero can already talk to me with ease. I mean, he should 'cause I really like him. Not that kind of 'like' but like as in friend like.

I think.

"You're telling me." I chuckled.

"Why do you hate him anyways?"

"Long story short, he betrayed me." He stopped on his tracks.

"Why?"

My brows met at the center and my nose wrinkled. "Can we not talk about this? I don't want my day to be ruined."

"Very well." I sighed. "If that's what you want."

The engine halted as we got nearer at the shore. Right then, we saw the servants standing and waiting for us.

Zero went down first and I went next. To my surprise, he reached both of his hands towards me as I was about to go down. I shot him a look and he smiled as he took a firm hold of me. I had no choice but to place my hands on his shoulders as a support. He then lifted me high and placed me safely on the ground.

I never thought I actually witnessed the sweet and caring side of Zero, and I must admit, I find it really sexy and cute.

"You know you're cute when you care." I playfully winked at him which made him blush.

"W-what are you talking about?!" There goes his tsundere mode again. Oh well.

A giggle came out as a response. "I'm talking about walking faster?" I was still laughing then grabbed his hand.

We were walking towards the shore hand in hand. If one would look at us at a distant, they would thought we are couples, laughing and talking as we held hands together.

As I was about to look up, a dismayed and angry Kaname met my eyes and apparently Zero's. His stares were like lion on its prey.

"I think I better go to my room, he looks like he's about to kill me." He glared back at Kaname.

"Okay, I'll see you." I let go of his hand and planted a kiss on his cheek but very close to the side of his mouth. He was surprised by my action, bringing a new shade of red forming on his face and gave a last glance on me before he walked away..

"Oh and Zero?"

He looked back. "Y-Yeah?"

"I had so much fun today."

Then he smiled genuinely, causing my heart to melt. "Me too."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He waved at me and off he went.

My smile faded when I turned around to see Kaname's angry expression again. Just about time and I SO need to brace myself against an upcoming lecture from him. I've chosen not to give a bit of attention to him since in the current state, I was already irritated.

I walked directly past at him as if he wasn't there at all. Unfortunately, he called my name.

"Cecelia."

I ignored his call and went straight to the room. He followed after me and slowly closed the door behind him. "Cecelia don't ignore me."

Still, I ignored him and I made my way to the bathroom to change my wet clothes. Just as I was about to open the bathroom door, he grabbed me by the arm. It was gentle yet I could sense an aggressive aura.

"Cecelia look at me!"

He made me stare at his soft, rich chocolate brown eyes that held pain and hurt. My heart skipped a beat at his pained expression but I choose not to show any weakness. I tell you, he's really beautiful. He's always beautiful, I'm jealous.

"I already am looking." I said in a matter of fact.

"What were you doing with him?" He peered at me and almost into my soul.

"I was just hanging around with him." I tried my best to keep my voice as gentle as it could be and control my temper.

"Hanging around?" He squinted his eyes, his grip on me tightened but I kept a blank expression.

"Yes, talking and other stuffs." I wriggled my arm away from his hold and turned my back at him.

"Remember you are betrothed to me, so that means you belong to me and only me. Do you even remember our vow Cecelia?"

I was at my limit, that was when I snapped.

"You dare not mention the vow to me Kuran!" The windows smashed to pieces and things started to move. From inside. I could hear the sky making a grumbling noise, and the lightness of it darkened, threatening to create a storm. "YOU were the one who broke the promise! YOU were the one who have chosen another woman! Do YOU even remember Kaname?!" I clenched my teeth so hard; I'm surprise that it hasn't pulverized yet. I noticed what I've done and decided to calm down before all hell would LITERALLY break loose.

"How many apologizes could I possibly give to you? Tell me, what should I do for you to forgive me Cecelia?" his face softened and his voice cracked. I can see he regretted what he said and he was almost close to breaking down. Here we go again.

I shook my head. "You prove it Kaname. And by proving, I meant full heartedly, without having any accidental intentions to lose that given trust to you again." I said, trying my best to calm down.

"It's about Yuki isn't it?" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Cecelia, I told you Yuki is just my sister. I love him as a sister, that's all." He was about to reach for me but I shooed his gesture away.

"You CAN'T lie to me Kaname!" I shouted at the emphasized word. "You. Just. Can't. Your history showed me the different way." My clenched fist tightened.

"Then please give me another chance. I promise I will never ever do anything to hurt you again. I will only love and look at you and only you. I will give everything to you even if it means my life, I will give you my world. We can start a new life again, fulfill our vows. I will make you the happiest woman in the world. Just please, will you give me another chance?" He was on his knees and he looked up to me, looking for any possible answers. If I give in, I would probably look like a stupid person, or a mouse falling for a trap.

It hurts to see him this way, it hurts so bad. I know I've caused him much pain and I can feel it but what he did to me was worst. Then again, revenge is not the way to solve things. I sighed and loosen my clenched hands. Sitting at the edge of the bed, I looked straight into his eyes.

"A chance..." I trailed off as I stretched my hands out to him. My fingers moved the strands out of his face so I could take a better look at him, tracing every features of his delicately beautiful face. Then I placed my palm on his cheek while I caressed it with my thumb.

He closed his eyes and felt my touch and he placed a hand above mine. He softly and lovingly kissed it and took a deep breath. His other hand held my wrist, holding it with gentleness and possessiveness as if he was scared to let go of my hand from his face.

I knelt in front of him and said in a soft voice, "They said...you should give a chance to those who are worth of it and will stand for it, not just for the word but for the meaning itself." My gaze was still fixed on him, his eyes started to get watery. "I believe you can earn that chance again, once you try to reflect on yourself."

"Why do you have to let me suffer Cecelia? I've been through a lot please, I want you to end them." His voice was shaking as he cupped my face.

"I will have to kill you if you want me to end them." I just casually said it to him like it was just a normal thing to happen. "No Kaname, I've been through worst. Even worse than yours. As I've said, reflect on yourself, learn from your mistakes and that is when I will give you the chance you asked for."

A tear fell down from his face and I can't help but to feel sorry and feel bad at the same time.

"Cecelia, don't you love me anymore?" his lower lip quiver while the tears welled down, drenching his cheeks. Kaname bowed his head down and let his sadness break down. I brought my other hand to his face and raised them up.

God, I need somebody to kill me? Cause I rather kill myself than to see him like this.

"Sssh, don't cry." I smiled in sympathy. "I still love you Kaname, I really do. That's why I'm doing what I think is right not just for you but for the both of us."

"By letting me live in pain?" Hurt was so clear in his eyes.

"No, by giving you space and to learn from your mistakes. Our relationship will not work living in lies and regrets." I tried to comfort him again by telling him the truth but I don't think that worked well. "Trust me, it'll better this way."

It's the truth, he should learn from his mistakes. I was not asking for it the hard way. I wiped his tears away as he closed his eyes and I planted a kiss on his forehead, down to the tip of his nose and to his lips.

Before he could get an advantage to deepen the kiss, I walked away from his sight, leaving him alone, kneeling on the floor.


End file.
